


Hannah Learns to Flirt

by AgentSprings



Series: Class of 198X One Shots [7]
Category: Class of 198x (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff, this is just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: Sam flirting with Hannah, badly. And then group cuddles. This is pure fluff. Enjoy!





	Hannah Learns to Flirt

Amanda wasn’t sure how it had happened but somehow her house had become the official group house for the band of delinquents that she called her friends. Well, that’s not true, she knew how it happened. It started when Hannah needed access to her dad’s library for a research project and was at her house all the time for two weeks. And then Sam needed somewhere to crash on the nights when his dad was just a little too angry or drinking a little too much. Mike, of course, was just dragged along by Hannah one night and now they all slept over more often than not.

This, of course, has led Amanda to the situation that she’s in now.

“What the fuck are you doing Mike?” She had found Mike crouched next to the door connecting the kitchen to the movie room. Mike jumped and waved his arm at her, gesturing for her to crouch down next to him. She rolled her eyes but complied.

“Mike what the fuck,” She whispered.

“Sam is trying to hit on Hannah and it’s the funniest thing. Listen,” Mike turned his head back towards the door and Amanda focused. She could hear Sam and Hannah laughing about something and she leaned forward so she could see into the room.

“Why are they flirting? We’ve been dating forever?”

“Because Hannah said, and I quote, “If you want to date me you better start seducing Beans’ which led Sam to throw out a bunch of pick up lines,” Mike whispered.

“Have any of them worked?”

“Not yet, listen!”

“Ok, so that line didn’t work. Let me try again,” Sam was grinning at Hannah.

“Fine Beans, but this is the last one,” Hannah rolled her eyes but couldn’t hide her smile.

“How's the most beautiful person in the world today?"

"I don't know, how are-"

"I'm doing great!" Amanda suddenly said, standing up and coming into the room. Hannah and Sam started before Hannah burst out laughing.

“What, did you hear the phrase ‘most beautiful’ and it summoned you?” She asked, scooting over on the couch to make room for Amanda.

“Of course, I always know when I’m needed.”

“Damn Amanda, you come and interrupt us and you didn’t even bring snacks,” Sam pouted for a second before throwing his arm around her shoulder.

“Your legs aren’t broken, if you want snacks you can go get them yourself,” Amanda threw her legs up on Sam’s lap and dropped her head into Hannah’s lap. Hannah immediately started playing with her hair.

“No, but now I am trapped you bitch. Mike!” Sam called the last part towards the kitchen.

“Yeah, Sam?” Mike poked his head into the room.

“Snacks dude, can you bring us snacks.”

“Why?”

“Cause we’re hungry and trapped by Amanda?” Sam gave Mike his best puppy dog eyes which just got an eye roll in response.

“Fine, but you have to set up the movie,” Mike disappeared back into the kitchen while Sam sputtered behind him.

“I’m still trapped dick! How do you expect me to-” He cut off as Amanda moved her legs behind him and pushed him off the couch.

“Not so trapped anymore,” Hannah snorted, glancing up from Amanda’s hair to him on the floor. Sam flipped them off before standing up and walking to the movies.

“What are we watching?” He asked, opening the cabinet to reveal all the VHS tapes Amanda owned.

“Star Wars,” Hannah said immediately, getting a vocal agreement from Amanda.

“Aww I don’t wanna watch your nerd shit,” Sam protested while he pulled out the movie and put it in the VHS player.

“Suck it, Beans,” Hannah said grinning at him. Mike had returned to the room at this point and had taken Sam’s seat. Sam glared at him for a second while he set up the movie before he went over and sprawled on Mike’s lap throwing his legs next to Amanda on Hannah’s lap.

“Keep your gross feet away from me asshole,” Amanda said, poking at them. He wiggled his toes at in her face before he moved them slightly out of the way. He rubbed her ankles and turned the attention to the movie.

“How the fuck did I get made the pillow?” Hannah demanded, wiggling around slightly. 

“I thought you were the strong one,” Mike teased. She punched his shoulder before catching his hand and focusing on the movie too.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
